Wireless networks allocate base station resources for different services, such as voice services, unicast services, broadcast services, and multicast services. Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) (e.g., in a long term evolution (LTE) multicast network) provides efficient delivery by allowing streaming content (e.g., video-on-demand content, firmware over the air (FOTA) content, and/or the like) to be sent once and received by many end users using a multicast stream (e.g., according to the File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport (FLUTE) protocol).